


Hair trauma

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: The only explanation for Movie!Narcissa's hair





	Hair trauma

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2015, prompt: Streaks.
> 
> Set between OotP and HBP

“Mother?” Draco was horrified to see her like this. “What happened? Your hair! Your beautiful blond hair!”

“Your father disappointed the Dark Lord. He dishonoured the family and now I must wear the shame for all to see!”

“No! I must do something! I will speak to the Dark Lord! There must be something I can do to restore our family’s standing!”

 “You’re only a boy!” Narcissa cried “My boy! I will not let you put yourself in danger!”

“I must do this!” Draco ran his fingers through the disgusting streaked mess “I love you, mother” He burst into tears.


End file.
